Harry Potter And The Return
by 16andrewp
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts, only this time as a professer of Defence Againnst the Dark Arts. Ginny becomes a prefect. Harry gets the scar? Read and find out more about all of this! All rights to J. K. Rowling! Sorry for the cliffhangers...
1. Departure

check out another work in progress by 16andrewp, Slender Rising Into Reality at,

_**Departure**_

It had been a full summer since Harry had defeated the Dark Lord and split up the Deathly Hallows, and was time for him to return to Hogwarts. Only this time not as a student but as a professor teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Time to go Ginny!" Harry called up the stairs of the recently rebuilt Weasley home.  
"Can you believe that I'm going to teach Potions?" Hermione asked Harry excitedly.  
"Yeah," Harry responded with a smirk on his face, "I knew we'd get a job, but I haven't heard from Ron in a month. Have you?" He asked just having noticing this fact.  
"No, neither has Mr. or Mrs. Weasley, I asked." Hermione responded. Just then, Ginny came down the stairs and gave Harry and Hermione each a hug. She, since they had last seen each other, had matured into a beautiful woman with the Weasley red hair.  
"Everyone ready?" Harry asked the other two, they replied with a pair of simple nods. "Great! Off to the station then." He said as he led them out the door, into the magical flying car.

"here we are." Harry said getting out to help Ginny with her things, "Excited to have me as a teacher?" Harry asked Ginny.  
"Yeah, I wish you could go on the train." She said, giving him a hug goodbye.  
"Same here Ginny," he said holding her, because he had not told any one yet that Ginny and him were dating. "but I can't, I'm sorry." He said then he kissed her then sent her off.

"Lets go!" Harry said as he turned on the cloaking device and flew off into the sky.


	2. The Returning

**Chapter Two**  
_**The Returning**_

There it was, sitting there as it always had, but it appeared a bit happier a place then usual. It stood out to Harry but he had to remember that Hogwarts was not totally safe.  
"So many memories." Said Hermione dazing off at the castle.  
"Yeah, both good and bad..." Harry said sadly.  
"But it's safer then ever with professor McGonical as headmaster, I wonder who's doing transfiguration?" Hermione said wondering.  
"I don't know, but we will find out." He said pulling into a part of Hogwarts off limits to students.  
"Let's get to our dormitory." Harry said heading into the castle.

Ginny was one of the many students seeing the 'invisible' horses, but now Ginny could see them and well. She didn't know what to make of them, they are very repulsive creatures that pull the carriages to the school.  
Draco Malfoy had returned under his fathers orders and was not happy about it, and upon seeing Ginny he started over.  
"Oh look it's Potter's girlfriend." He joked. 'If only you knew' Ginny thought, "Where is Potter any way." Draco asked looking for a fight.  
"Harry, oh he's already inside." She responded. Draco looked at her quizzically then reeled around and walked away

Harry was on edge, just as Hermione was, about being introduced by a former professor a single summer break after killing Voldemort and his followers. Harry could not wait for the first students to enter the hall and to realize, who he is. Just then the first student came in, and Harry immediately recognized him, as did the student. It was Draco, who quickly resized, he would be taking orders from Harry Potter. He cringed at the thought.

"O.K. everyone take a seat in your houses!" The new headmaster screeched over the noise in the great hall.

_Keep reading, it will get even better! _=)


	3. The Feast

**Chapter Three**  
**The Feast**

The sorting went smoothly, right in to the feast until both Harry and Ginny got a letter telling them to go to Hagrid's hut. Harry then noticed that Hagrid was not at the table.  
"Hermione, have you seen Hagrid yet?" Harry asked.  
"No, now that I think of it." She responded realizing that, at the moment, Ron and Hagrid where no ware to be found. This worried the both of them.

After the feast the two went to Hagrid's hut.  
"I wonder why Hagrid wasn't at the table tonight?" Hermione thought aloud.  
"I don't know, I guess we'll find out in a moment." Harry responded about to enter Hagrid's hut.  
"Oh good your here." Hagrid greeted.  
"What's going on Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
"Terrible things Harry," Hagrid said worriedly, "Ron's been taken captive by Voldemort's followers." Harry and Hermione where left dead silent, Harry came around enough to ask Hagrid how he knew this information.  
"A few friends o' mine over heard some 'em talkin' 'bout it in Diagon Alley." Hagrid responded.  
"Do we know ware?" Harry asked, Hermione was still in shock.  
"Yup, the forbidden forest in early June." Hagrid responded  
"Thanks for the information Hagrid, we'd best be going." Harry said noticing the time.  
"You're welcome." Hagrid said in reply.

Harry had rushed out because Ginny and him had planed to meet up in the Gryffindor common room, and he was late.


	4. Hall Monitor

**Chapter Four**  
_**Hall Monitor**_

Harry burst through the door of the Grifendor common room to the site of Ginny sitting cozily by the fire in her Gryffindor robes waiting for him.  
"Oh, Harry I've been meaning to tell you something," Harry froze, as any other guy would, at hearing those words, "I'm a prefect!" She said, relieving all of Harry's worries.  
"Thats great, now you can be on hall duty with me. I'm sure McGonical won't mind, considering my experience defending this school." Harry said, making Ginny giggle. "My first shift is tonight, wanna come?" He asked.  
"Sure!" She said with excitement in her voice.  
"Great, see you then." He said, giving her a quick hug while no one was around.

That night would be one of their best together yet, because there would be something to bring them closer together.

"So we just stand here and wait for something to happen?" Ginny asked Harry.  
"Essentially, yes." Harry responded with boredom in his voice. Ginny wished that she had declined his offer until there was a sudden banging just below them in the musty dungeons.

Hermione also was standing by just around the corner, and she too went to see what the commotion was all about in the dungeons, where no one was subsisted to be.

The source of said commotion was a giant troll. Some thing Hermione and Harry had experienced many years ago.  
"Hermione, shield Ginny. I can take him." Said Harry with confidence.  
"O.K. Trust you," she said as the two of them ran out. Harry transfigured the troll into a small kitten with a simple flick of his wand. Harry decided it wasn't going to cause any more trouble, and left it to fend for its self.  
"Harry!" Ginny said running up to him and giving him a hug, Hermione was confused. She simply cleared her thought to bring attention to her self.  
"Is there something I don't know that you two do?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, we've been seeing each other." Harry responded.  
"Well, this is a twist." Hermione said. Just then from the other room, came the sound of Draco Malfoy screaming in pain. The three went to see what was going on.  
"This bloody cat scratched me." He said not realizing who came to his rescue. "What is that mudblood doing in teacher robes?" Hermione was visibly angry.  
"One-hundred points from your house!" Harry exclaimed.  
"What, why." Draco protested.  
"For calling your house head a mudblood." Harry responded.  
"Her? House head? A mu-" Draco stopped mid sentence to prevent further damage, he simply turned and walked away. The clock chimed midnight.  
"And another fifty!" Harry shouted after him  
"That's the end of the shift." Harry said, holding Ginny close he kissed her on the head.  
"Want me to walk you back?" Harry asked Ginny.  
"Sure." Ginny responded immediately. They began off in the direction of the Gryffindor dormitories, Harry still holding her close, and she obviously didn't mind as she too held him close.


	5. First Classes

**Chapter Five**  
_**First Classes**_

It was the first day of classes and Harry and Ginny shared their first class together.  
"It's going to be hard not telling any one about us." Ginny said.  
"I've decided it's not worth keeping a secret any more, people would have found out any way." Harry said  
"O.K." Ginny said as the room began to fill up. Once the room was full, Harry began the class.  
"All of you, I'm sure, have heard of me, if not I'm Harry Potter." The class quickly filled with a whisper of anticipation. "So we'll play a game, try to guess my lie, I will start. One I have a girlfriend in this room, two my owl died when she fell off a motor cycle, three I still have the scar on my forehead. So, who thinks its number one? Everyone but Ginny raised their hand, "Wrong. Ginny is right and my girlfriend." He stated, with a wide grin on his face, to the class. Every one was taken aback by this answer and began whispering.  
"Who thought two?" He asked. A good majority of the hands went up. "Well, you again would be wrong," he paused and showed them his scar free forehead, "I lost it when Voldemort's death curse hit me for the second time in my life." The room filled, yet again with whispers.  
"Never mind introductions on second thought, lets start the learning! We will start with the Patronus Charm, it is used to repel a dementor." A hand quickly rose up from the crowd, "Yes, and say your name, if you would?" Harry asked the young boy.  
"Yes. I'm Christian, and what's a dementor?" He asked.  
"A dementor is a creature that sucks the happiness out of you. Oh and if they preform a kiss on you, they suck out your soul." After this, there was silence, "and yes, I have nearly died because of the dementor's kiss." At this point Harry was well respected by all but one student, Christian. Then, a person came through the door and handed Harry a piece of paper, "Some good news class, this year we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament! As before, you must be a fourth year." Several groans filled the room. "Now back to the Patronus Charm." The rest of class would be great, much to the dislike of Christian.

The class let out and Christian met up with Draco. "That Harry Potter is a reel show off." Christian complained, to Malfoy.


	6. Rivalries

**Chapter 6**  
_**Rivalries Building**_

Harry could not help but love having power over Draco Malfoy, something of witch was very common. Harry had a great first class and was now relaxing in the teacher common room oblivious to the hatred that spewed out of Christian, a sixth year. But Harry did not realize any danger and sat in his preselected chair next to Hermione. The room was like every other common room except that it had the four house banners up above the fire, Gryfendor directly above.

"Harry Potter is such a git." Christian said with a passionate hate in his voice.  
"Agreed," stated Malfoy, they where sitting in the Slytheren common room, "but Jacob has one of Harry's friends held up." Malfoy continued  
"Good." Christian said in response, Christian had an American accent, this made him very different.  
"There's just one thing, we need to get Harry and you in the TriWizard tournament." Draco said slowly and carefully.  
"Wait, what?" Christian exclaimed worriedly.  
"You need to make sure Harry dies." He continued carefully.  
"Count me in." Christian said seriously.

_Sorry about how short this chapter is._


	7. Illegal Submissions

**Chapter Seven**  
_**Illegal Submissions**_

"O.K. Just throw in the two sheets in to the goblet." Malfoy whispered to Christian.  
"I got it." Christian responded irritably, going up to the goblet of fire and putting in two pieces of paper, one with his own name on it and one with Harry's.  
"Good, now lets get to the hall before they close the doors on us."

"Quiet down!" The new head master shouted over all the noise in the hall. The reason, for her first general student address, as she put it.  
"As I'm sure you will want to get back to your free time I'll make it quick. First, the forbidden forest is still forbidden. Second, we will be having the TriWizard Tournament, as we did just four years ago." At this the hall was abuzz with murmurs of things that could happen. "Silence!" Professor McGonical screamed again, "Harry Potter will explain how the tournament works." The three of the four exploded with applauds upon Harry's name being said.  
"The TriWizard cup," very suddenly the doors slammed open and Harry sat down and was silent.

_I do apologize for the shortness of the chapters :)  
Thanks for reading :)_


	8. Explanations

**Chapter Eight**  
_**Explanations**_  
Harry had sat down as the giant doors of the magnificent great hall as he knew why they opened, there was two other schools that had been secretly living among them. This included the new American student, Christian. When the other schools came in, Malfoy noticed Christian talking to another wizard, obviously American of about the the same size. The students quickly took their seats, but would not be quiet. Harry stood up and screamed, "Silence!" The hall got slowly quiet, "Welcome to the Americans," Harry continued, "I am Harry Potter, and welcome to Hogwarts. Now, the TriWizard games will consist of three events, to be later announced, that one wizard from each school will participate in. I first must warn you, that by entering you willingly are risking your life."  
"Are you kidding me?" An American student blurted.  
"Yes I am. The last time the games where held the challenges ranged from, dragons to Lord Voldemort him self." Harry responded.  
"Yeah right! As if you battled the dark lord." The student blurted back.  
"Who do you think killed him?" A few moments passed before Harry decided he didn't know. "Me." Then, Harry simply sat down.

After they where released from the hall, Malfoy met up with Christian who was talking to the same American that blurted out at Harry.  
"See how much of a stuck up git Potter is?" The other two both agreed. "I'm Jacob." The other American said introducing himself.

_Thank you for reading, please follow the story!_


	9. The Selections

**Chapter Nine**  
_**The Selections**_

Over the week, many people entered their names in to the goblet of fire, hoping to win the TriWizard tournament. At the end of the week, every one was to report to the great hall.  
"I can't wait to see who gets selected." Ginny said excitedly to her new American friend, Jacob. Jacob knew exactly who would be in the competition. They all took their seats.  
"You are probably wondering why you have been summoned here today. The answer is, to select the competitors of the TriWizard tournament." The hall flooded with mummers of who would be picked. The giant door to the great hall swung open to reveal the goblet of fire, floating through slowly to the front. Once it got to the front and was firm on the ground, it lit up a bright blue and spit out a small crumpled up sheet of paper. "Jacob Gagnon!" McGonical shouted and an American rose and went to the front. "Britt King!" She read off. Once more an American rose and went to the front. Another piece, and what they thought would be the last, was spat out. "Ginny Weasley!" She shouted. Harry was taken aback, then once more when the goblet lit up a fourth time spitting out a well burnt piece of paper. The headmaster reeled around to the teachers, signaling them to listen in as she went towards Hermione and Harry. The hall filled gradually with gossip over why.  
Harry couldn't believe that, once again, some one put his name in the goblet of fire.  
"You must compete again." McGonical said. Harry nodded and joined the rest in the back room.  
"Harry?" Ginny blurted, running up to hug him.

_Reviews are welcome!_


	10. Trouble Begins

**Chapter Ten**

**_Trouble Begins_**

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone put my name in the Goblet again." Harry responded with a passionate anger in his voice.

"Again?" She said with exasperation.

"Yeah, I have to compete." He responded, he then turned to meet the two Americans. "Hello, I'm sure you know who I am, and good luck to each of you." Then McGonagall walked in and turned to Harry, "Next time we have the opportunity to host the games, remind me to decline." Harry nodded in agreement, "by technicality, Harry, you will be competing as a student." Harry was puzzled and apparently it showed, "You never completed a seventh year." Harry quickly was starting to feel that it was going to be another whirlwind year, and it was only early October.

"That git, Britt ruined my plan!" Shouted Draco, sending the contents of his desk flying across the room then storming to the court yard. "Christian can't compete. But, if we get her to work with us. We can use her." He said with maniacal thoughts flying through his head. "I will avenge him!" Draco shouted in to the dark of the court yard.

"Avenge who?" asked Britt, who had apparently only heard the tail end of that rant. Britt was a tall burnet, with the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Britt, just the girl I wanted to see," Draco said sincerely, "you know that your eyes complement your hair like I've never seen." He continued trying to get her to be moldable to get her into his plan.

Harry had gotten permission from the entire staff to let Ginny into the staff common room, and that night they met up in there, happy because they would compete side by side. That night was their longest together, because they both slept on the same couch. Neither of them knew when the other had gone to sleep.

Upon Ginny's return to her proper common room, she was questioned by a man that was obviously not a student..


	11. Escapee

**Chapter 11**  
**_Escapee_**

Draco needed some one new to work with for his plot to work.  
"Do you really think I'm that pretty?" Britt replied to Draco's flood of complements.  
"Yes, why would I lie to you." He said putting his arm around her, she began to move away, but then closer. As the two held each others close stare, now in an embrace, slowly their lips came closer together. They eventually reached a kiss, then began snogging. After an extended period of time Draco made the quick decision to get her as his girlfriend, she agreed. They continued their kissing streak until they split, at that point Britt was putt in his hands.

Ginny burst through the teacher common room door crying into Harry's arms, "Whats wrong?" He asked.  
"I was held captive last night." She responded, Harry reeled around telling her to stay put. He dashed to the statue and said the password, a large round set of stairs came out. Harry burst in to the Headmaster's office, "Ginny was held captive last night." He bursted. The new head master told Harry to guard the main door in and out of the castle with Ginny.

"Let's go, we need to get to the front door." Harry said.  
"Oh yeah, criminals always use the front door." She said sarcastically, "They had broomsticks."  
"But, you can't fly out of the gates, but you can fly in." Ginny was confused,  
"McGonagall had a full one way shield put up, but she didn't tell any one and you must do the same." Ginny nodded in agreement. Harry ran and got his broom and another, "You know how to fly, right?" She simply nodded, he led her out of the common room through the corridors and on the stairs to an open top bridge.

thank you for reading, please fallow the story. Reviews are welcome!


	12. Chasing

**Chapter Twelve**  
_**Chasing**_

Harry took off followed by Ginny into the dark sky.  
"Go over towards the northeast tower, I'll stay above the door. Stay silent." Harry stated, Ginny wanted to say something but he was right about them needing to stay silent. Then they heard several whooshes, and Harry jolted around towards the teacher entrance. Ginny met Harry down in the back courtyard in the middle of Harry holding them, "I'm going to ask the questions. Who are you?" Harry asked viciously. The man he was holding was a short stubby man, with tattered cloaks.  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Asked Ginny with worry in her voice, Harry just shook the man until he spoke.  
"I am your worst nightmare." He responded.  
"What is this, nightmare, you speak of?" Harry asked sarcastically. The man rolled his eyes, Harry then slapped him.

"Draco?" Britt said, not knowing she was speaking to an evil mastermind.  
"Yes, that is me." Draco responded warmly.  
"I was wondering if I could ask you some thing, as a friend?" She asked unaware of the danger of the questions answer could bring.  
"Sure," Draco said, getting the picture, "anything and every thing." Blinded by the perfect face of Britt's.  
"Will you go to with me, to the party my friends are having for me?" She asked nervously.  
"Yes." Draco immediately responded even though it was not the question he was hoping for.

"Almost there, almost." A maniacal laughter rang out through the darkened forest.

_Don't you just love cliff hangers!_


	13. The Devils Kiss

It was an amazing day, Harry could just feel it. The reason was because it was the day of the first challenge in the Triwizard Tournament. However, it was about to come crumbling down.

"How do you feel?" Asked Hermione.  
"I feel great. Brilliant, actually." He responded. "Have you seen Ginny?"  
"She's out in the common room. She looks either angry, or sad. I can't tell." Hermione said shaking her head."

"Ginny, how are you doing?" He asked his girlfriend.  
"Harry," she sat In the pause longer than Harry liked. She stuttered, "our relationship isn't working out. I'm a student, your a teacher, I can't see it working for now." Ginny quickly got up and walked out. Harry went back to the teacher room from witch he had come from.  
"What happened? It was very quick this morning." Hermione then understood and sat next to Harry putting her arm around him.  
"I don't understand what happened." Harry's head slowly moved closer to Hermione's until their lips met and locked in their embrace.

Ginny's red hair was the perfect match with her complexion, it had kept guys on her for the better first half of the year, this meant she just picked her new boyfriend, and make Harry jealous.  
"Hey Diablo, wanna go to the Yule Ball with me?" She asked, not knowing what his name meant.  
"Yes." This was great. Harry walked in to the hall and Ginny noticed. She grabbed him and gave him the longest kiss of his life. This was a mistake.


	14. The Ball

It was a five foot blizzard, some thing not common at Hogwarts.

Ginny was walking down the corridor of Hogwarts holding the hand of her new boyfriend, Diablo. Diablo had dark red hair, freckles, and was very short.  
There was an excitement about the building. The first challenge was to happen in just two hours.

"Attention all students, the first challenge has been moved. The new date is, next week. See ya there. Also remember that the Yule Ball is tonight. Consider it done!" Rang out a thick north east American accent from a mysterious no ware. The corridor was filled with murmurs.

"How much longer are you going to keep me here?" Ron asked through a woolen gag. He had been held captive for the majority of the year in a small hut with a dry grass roof.  
"Until the final challenge." His captor, Lucius Malfoy, said with an evil stare off in to the darkened forest.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Harry was wearing his nicest dress robes.  
"Coming." She said a loud soft voice. She came down the stairs in a vibrant blue dress that complemented her complexion perfectly.  
"You look amazing." Harry was taken aback, Ginny would have to work hard to top this, Harry thought to himself. Not knowing that the Yule Ball would be as fun as the first. They set off for the great hall, arm in arm.

Harry and Hermione knew the routine, and because they were eldest, they would be last. The cue came very soon after they lined up. Harry looked over at Ginny, the boy she was with gave him a bad feeling. The boy quickly left Ginny, to go outside. Little did he know that Harry was fallowing him. The boy quickly sat down on a bench and started mumbling and moving his wand, Harry didn't see it until it happened.

_Couldn't help but having a cliffhanger!_

__**I 3 cliffhangers!**


	15. Regaining

It was Ron. Harry couldn't believe it, that Ginny was secretly dating her brother. But what Harry would see next would be worse. The words could not be heard, but the results would cause quick damage to Hogwarts. The troll rose from in front of the spot Ron stood at. Harry stood destroyed the troll, however, was quickly spotted by the possessed Ron.  
Ron cast a paralysis charm, and Harry was stone still.

"Where's Harry?" Asked Hermione to Ginny noticing that he had fallowed Diablo.  
"I don't know." Ginny said in response, and at that point they knew something was wrong. They ran out side to see a horrific site, Harry was paralyzed. Hermione gave Harry a potion and in a few seconds Harry was back to normal.  
"What happened?" Hermione asked loosing all calmness in her voice.  
"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, but there's one thi-" Ginny was cut off by Harry who had something to say that would change what she was about to say.  
"Ron! I saw him!" Harry said through the deep breaths, "He almost destroyed everything. I think there's a reawakening going on with Voldemort's former followers." Harry collapsed to the ground and the two girls where quickly down with him and Ginny grabbed his hand. He regained conscious and took Ginny and Hermione in each of his arms. He kissed each of them on the cheek, "I truly love the both of you." He said.  
"And I love you too Harry." Hermione said while getting up with Harry, who was fighting with himself when Hermione and Ginny noticed something, a scar. There was the scar again, it had disappeared, but the bloody scar was there again!  
"Harry?" The girls asked at the same time, "Scar." They said flatly, Harry felt, and a look of horror filled his face. '_It's coming_' they all thought in deathly fear.


End file.
